Jeff's Birthday Surprise
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Part of the OVERSEAS TRANSFER 'verse. Set 4 weeks after chapter 11 of my other fic, Overseas Transfer, before the epilogue for that story, so read that first if you haven't already. Nick finds out when Jeff's 18th birthday is and plans a surprise for his boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a mini fic set about 4 weeks after chapter 11 of Overseas Transfer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

"So, Natalie reminded me of something important yesterday." Nick was leaning against the lockers, waiting for Jeff to collect books for their next class out of his locker.

"What's that?" Jeff looked over to Nick, confused.

"Your 18th birthday? When you met Natalie she asked you how old you were and you said seventeen, eighteen next month. Well, by my reckoning that was almost 4 weeks ago, so spill! When is it?" Nick prodded Jeff affectionately in his side, knowing it was a ticklish spot, eliciting a squeak from the blond.

"Hey, I nearly dropped my books!" Jeff complained. "My birthday is no big deal. I don't usually do much, mainly because I didn't used to have anyone to go out and celebrate with, I suppose. My Mum and I usually just try to have a nice dinner for it."

"But it's your 18th Jeff! You're not getting away with it this year. We'll do something to celebrate."

"Like what?"

"Leave it to me, it'll be a surprise." Nick grinned.

"Uh, o-okay. Thanks, I guess. Any way, on that subject, my Mum said to invite you to dinner on Friday, tomorrow, at our house."

"Sure, I'll be there. Any _special_ occasion?" Nick pried, looking smug like he knew the answer already.

Jeff mumbled quickly "Uh - _it'smybirthdayonSaturday."_

"What?" Nick teased with a smile, he wanted to make the blond repeat it.

"It's my birthday on Saturday. Mum has a double shift over the weekend so she'll be out saturday lunchtime until afternoon Sunday and then she'll need to sleep, so we are celebrating Friday instead with a meal."

He met Nick's questioning eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, ok?"

He looked embarrassed as he continued. "I've never had a boyfriend before and I didn't want to make it look like I expected you to do anything special for me, you know? You've done so much for me with my bullies already, I don't _need_ anything else."

He locked eyes with the brunet. "I just lo... er ... I mean, uh, _like _... uh, our relationship how it is now without any stupid pressure about how we should act with each other. I don't want to break up like all our friends seem to do on a weekly basis over such _stupid _reasons."

_Crap, I nearly said "love". Way to scare off your boyfriend Jeff! Good one! _Jeff mentally slapped himself and busied himself pretending to look for an elusive book in his locker.

When he had found all his books and stalled for as long as possible, he shut his locker and turned to the brunet, who was looking at him with a soft expression.

"Are you quite finished?" Nick asked with a kind smile.

Jeff ducked his head and blushed. "Yeah. So, tomorrow after school I've just got gymnastics practice first, then we can head straight to my house."

"Cool. I'll be there." Nick winked and slapped Jeff on his ass before turning round and walking off down the corridor. "Coming?" He called over his shoulder to the blond, who he guessed correctly was still standing next to his locker, looking a bit shell-shocked.

Jeff thought, _I am still not used to all this public display of affection, but I like it! I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend who's not ashamed to be seen with me._

3 6

After dinner that night, it was Nick's turn to do the dishes so he started on them in the kitchen while Natalie watched some cartoons on the sofa. His Dad walked in while he was stacking the dishwasher and rinsing plates.

"Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" Nick asked, looking up from where he was bent over the open dishwasher door. His Dad nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table, so Nick shut the dishwasher door and joined his Dad at the table, sliding into the seat opposite.

"What did you want to talk about, Nick?" Mr Duval took a sip from his wine glass, left over from dinner.

Nick sighed. "Well, it's Jeff's 18th birthday on Saturday and I only just found out today. Natalie reminded me yesterday that it must be soon from something he said to her and I managed to get it out of him today."

Exasperated, he continued "But now I'm stuck with no time to do anything for him! I've got school all day tomorrow, then I've been invited to their house for dinner to celebrate tomorrow with his Mum as she'll be out all weekend with a double shift at the hospital which she can't get out of. If I'd asked him earlier then I could've got him a present or worked out something to do! I stupidly said I'd arrange something as a surprise, but I can't think of anything good at such short notice. Argh!" Nick dropped his head onto his arms in frustration.

"I see. Yes, that doesn't give you much time does it?" Mr Duval thought for a minute in silence, then a smile crossed his face. "You said he is free all weekend, right?"

Nick looked up, interested and hopeful that his Dad had a good suggestion. "Yeah, he's on his own from lunchtime Saturday until later afternoon Sunday. Why?"

"Well, my new work has a "retreat" place about an hour's drive away, I forget where exactly but I can ask for details tomorrow. It's used when we have team bonding exercises - you remember the second week we were here I went away with my team for a couple of days?" Nick nodded, excited.

Mr Duval continued. "Well, this place has a small area to pitch tents and has a tap with clean drinking water and even a shower block. There's a small stone campfire area too. There's a pretty lake near it, just a short walk from the campsite through some trees. You could take Jeff camping! I can see it would be a very _romantic _place, if you're not there with work colleagues, that is!" He laughed, scrunching his face up in an _Ewww! _kind of expression, thinking about some of his colleagues.

Mr Duval continued "We have a 4-sleeper tent in the garage. Other than packing food and other stuff you'll need, you should have time to get everything sorted before Saturday lunch time."

"Thanks Dad! That's awesome! I still have time to pick up the new X-box game he wants before dinner tomorrow, so I can give him that as his present at dinner with his Mum, and then ask for her permission to take him away at the weekend. This is going to be a fantastic surprise!"

3 6

Nick excitedly finished his jobs and then practically ran up the stairs to pack. He had almost finished with the clothes he would need when his Dad caught his attention from the door, holding the tent in one hand.

"Here you go, I had to pop out to the car, so I went to get this from the garage while I was there. I think the sleeping bags are in the top cupboard on the landing."

"Thanks Dad!" Nick smiled at his Father gratefully. _I'm so lucky to have such a great Dad._

"Uh, Nick? Do you need me to get anything for you tomorrow? Like anything from the pharmacy?" He looked at Nick knowingly. "Just to make sure this trip is a _safe _one?"

_Oh my God, my Dad did not just offer to buy me lube and condoms! _Nick's eyes were as wide as saucers as he managed to choke out "Er...n-no, th-thanks Dad! I've got everything, uh, covered!"

Nick's Dad chuckled. "Yes, _covered, _is kind of what I meant!" Nick's face was beet-red now, as he stood speechless in front of his father. "I'll stop embarrassing you and leave you to your packing then!"

Nick's Dad turned and was about to head out of his room when Nick called out "Dad? Uh, I just wanted to say thanks again. I don't say it enough, but I'm so lucky to have such a cool Dad." Mr Duval smiled softly, nodded, and then headed downstairs.

Nick was just about finished when he cast his eyes around his room, looking for anything he may have missed. His eyes settled on his acoustic guitar propped up in the corner.

_Perfect! I can sing him a song by the camp firelight. I'll have to check through my ipod for a good song later, but that is just the kind of romantic gesture I need. I really care about Jeff, and I want to make sure he knows that._

Nick was lost in thought for a moment about his gorgeous, sexy boyfriend. _Ever since that night at my house a few weeks ago we haven't had the opportunity to be properly alone together since, unless you count the odd few moments snatched in closets around the school. I don't want this to look like an excuse to just get laid, I want to make sure he knows that I lo... wait, what?_

_Oh. My. God. I LOVE him._

Nick flung himself backwards onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling, while this revelation seeped in.

_I'm in love with Jeffrey Sterling._

_And I'm going to tell him on his birthday._

3 6

Jeff pushed open the locker room door, and headed out of school, towards his car. _The bullying is so much better since Nick stood up to Karofsky, but I still prefer to shower alone after practice._

He checked his phone to see if he had any messages and was pleased to find 2 from his favourite contact _Nick Duval ;) X. _He opened the first message quickly.

_Hey Babe! I'm still up for dinner tonight, but I just have to wait at home with Natalie until Dad gets back about 6. Hope that's ok? I'll text you when I leave ;) X_

He hurriedly openend the second one, sent only 5 minutes ago.

_Okay, Dad's just got home so I'll be over in about 10 minutes, kay? ;)_

Jeff practically ran to his car, hoping to get back home before his Mum got his baby pictures out.

3 6

Jeff leaped up his front steps in one bound and burst through his front door, panting.

"Mum?" he called out "Nick will be here soon. Do you need me to do anything?"

"In here Sweetie, and Nick's already here."

Jeff's shoulders slumped in defeat and he slowly walked into the lounge, where sure enough Nick sat with an open photo album on his lap, Jeff's Mum pointing out cute photos of the then six-year-old blond, wearing a cowboy hat while he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Muuuum!" Jeff rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Nick looked up, smirking.

"Hey, Natalie has embarrassed me plenty in front of you, this is nothing!" The brunet pointed out, amused.

"Fair point. Okay, I'll set the table while you two finish. What's for dinner, Mum? It smells amazing!" Jeff's stomach rumbled loudly, making the other two laugh. "What? Gymnastics is hungry work, I'm starving!"

"Well, you're in luck then, it's your favourite, home-made lasagne and garlic bread." The blond's eyes lit up at this. He quickly kissed Nick on the lips chastely, hugged his Mum and then practically ran to set the dining table. He couldn't help listening in on what seemed to be the end of a conversation between his boyfriend and his Mum.

"So is it okay with you if I... uh, _surprise... _Jeff like that tomorrow?" Jeff's Mum smiled secretively as her son's head snapped to attention.

Nick continued "I'm all up to date with homework and I think Jeff is too, right?" He looked to the blond for confirmation, who nodded, extremely confused now.

"We'd need to leave just about when you head off to work tomorrow and we'd be back before the evening on Sunday."

"That's completely fine with me. It sounds like you'll both have an amazing time. I'm glad you asked for permission and let your father know too. That's very responsible of you, Nick." She squeezed his arm, then relieved him of the album, putting it back in its place on the bookshelf behind the sofa, before going into the kitchen to serve the dinner.

Jeff finally found his voice. "We're going away for the weekend?" He almost managed not to shriek in excitement. "Where are we going? What do I pack?" He was bouncing madly now, desperate for information.

Nick laughed at his excitement and answered "It's a surprise! All you need to bring is you, some warm outdoors clothes for the weekend, swim trunks and... that's about it, actually."

Jeff pouted, but threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Nicky! I love..." his breath caught "...er, it! Yes, I love surprises!" The blond was blushing heavily as his mother returned to the dining room with a delicious smelling lasagne in a serving dish. She began dishing out portions as the two boys sat down for dinner.

Nick smiled softly as he sat down for dinner. _I think I know what Jeff nearly said. I'm definitely telling him how I feel tomorrow._

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

Nick let himself back into his house once he had returned from dinner at Jeff's. They had agreed he would go home earlier than planned so Jeff could pack and spend the rest of the evening with his Mum.

He was just outside the kitchen door when something crunched under his foot. He picked it up to inspect whatever he had just stepped on and found a pink heart jewel bead. Further inspection of the floor showed a glittery trail leading into the kitchen, growing in concentration and colours, right up to Natalie who was deep in thought, sticking sparkly jewels to a picture she had made.

"Nickyyyyy!" She screeched when he approached her. "You can't look yet, I'm not finished! It's for Jeff's birthday, I wanted to make him a special card."

"I'm not looking Natty-noodles!" Nick laughed, pretending to cover his eyes, but peeking through his fingers. He turned to the coffee machine and helped himself while his sister finished her latest masterpiece.

"Done! You can look now!" She announced proudly, about 5 minutes later.

Nick looked over her work, pretending to scrutinize it seriously like a teacher. "Mhmm... very good!" He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Jeff will love it! Where did you get that photo of us? Did Dad help you print it?"

Natalie nodded as she explained. "I took that photo of you last time you and Jeff babysat me, you were cuddling on the sofa watching TV with me and didn't notice me take it. I like it, you both look really cute together!"

Nick silently agreed. _Wow, we really do look in love in that photo. _Jeff was watching the TV screen in the photo, resting in the crook of his boyfriend's arm, while Nick was softly gazing at him.

The photo was stuck onto pink card, with a glitter border, bejewelled further by Natalie's beads, glass bits and stickers. In gold metallic pen she had written across the bottom Happy 18th Birthday, Jeff!

Natalie continued. "Dad helped me print it out tonight. I don't have an envelope big enough, do you think Jeff will mind?" She looked worriedly up at her big brother.

"Of course he won't, he'll be so happy that you made him such a special card!"

Nick helped Natalie pack away her craft stuff, while the ever-perceptive 9 year old carried on talking.

"You know Nick, you really are staring at Jeff in the photo. Wasn't the TV programme any good?" Nick laughed and blushed slightly as he distracted his sister from that topic of conversation by pointing out bits that needed a bit more glue on the card.

_She always picks up on what's going on with me and Jeff before I do! Once Jeff sees that card, I don't think my big announcement will be such a surprise. _He thought, as he chatted with his sister. _Now I just need to pick a song to sing to him tomorrow._

3 6

A couple of hours later, Nick was lying on his bed in his room listening to his iPod. The Plain White T's album came on and he suddenly paid attention to the lyrics of one of their songs. _Yes! That's the message I need to get across, very simply put! It has got two parts and is a bit faster than I want, but I think it will sound good slowed down as an acoustic version and I can just sing the main vocals without it sounding like anything is missing._

Nick shot up off of his bed, put his iPod away and picked up his guitar to practice.

3 6

Just before bed, Jeff and his Mum sat around the kitchen island sipping hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and cream, a decadent birthday tradition of theirs. The blond cupped his hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth it spread through his fingers.

"Hey, Mum?" Jeff's Mum looked up and smiled, "Yes, Jeff?"

"Uh, well, thank you for letting me go away with Nick. Even though I still _don't know where..." _he batted his eyelids at his Mum pleadingly.

"Not a chance! It's Nick's surprise for you!" She laughed.

Jeff pretended to sulk. "Fine! Any way, I just wanted to say thank you, I'm really looking forward to it. Nick's become really... _special... _to me." He blushed and ducked his head, before quietly admitting. "I think I've fallen in love with him, Mum."

"Oh, Jeff, anyone can see that you two are crazy about each other. He's been a really positive influence on you since you met him. I'm so happy for you." She hopped off her stool to envelope her son in a big hug.

"Thanks Mum." Jeff's muffled voice came from her shoulder. "So... any hints for me at all?" He tried again.

"No!" She laughed, giving him a playful smack on the arm. "Now, have you packed? Do you want me to check over what you've put in to see if I can suggest anything else, since I know where you're going?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't rub it in! But, yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

3 6

Jeff was standing in the hall waiting for Nick to arrive. Well, bouncing around impatiently would be more accurate. His Mum had just left for work and his bag was ready by the door.

As soon as he saw Nick's car pull into his driveway, he flung the door open, shut and locked the door and ran to the car to get in straight away.

Nick chuckled at his boyfriend, "Eager much?" he laughed as he leant over to plant a big kiss on the excited blond's lips. Jeff was still bouncing, this time while sat down in his seat.

"I can't wait! Where are we going? Is it far? I hope I've packed everything I need..." he swung his bag into the backseat and clicked his seatbelt in place.

"Okay! Breathe! It's about an hour's drive and if you carry on like that you'll be hyperventilating! Why don't you pick the music and we'll get going?"

Jeff happily agreed and Nick pulled back out of the driveway, humming along to the music.

3 6

Almost at the end of their drive, Nick remembered Natalie's card for Jeff.

"Uh, Jeff, if you look on the backseat in between those two bits of cardboard keeping it flat, and trying to keep the glitter _out of my car, _there's a card in there for you from Natalie. She made it herself last night."

The brunet tried to keep most of his attention on the road as his boyfriend located his card and pulled it out to look at it. Out of the corner of his eye he tried to watch the emotions passing over Jeff's features.

"She is so sweet! This is the best card I got, hands down. No offence Nicky!" He quickly added.

"None taken!" Nick reassured him. "Mine was shop bought in a hurry as well you know!" He couldn't resist a little dig at the blond.

"Sorry! But, any way, this is awesome. I love this picture of us, I'd like a copy to put in a frame when we get back. Uh, if that's okay with you?" _Nick is gazing at me in such a sweet way in this photo. I'm keeping this card for ever!_

Nick interrupted his thoughts. "I think this is it!" he exclaimed as he turned off onto a road announcing a camp site that Jeff didn't catch the name of.

"We're going camping?" Jeff asked excitedly. At Nick's nod, he continued "This is so cool! No wonder Mum got me to pack marshmallows!"

"Yes, I thought the tent and the sleeping bags behind your seat would have given it away, but you were too busy trying to interrogate me to notice!" He laughed as Jeff swatted his shoulder good naturedly.

"If you want me to help set up the tent, I'd shut up if I were you!"

"Ooh, getting sassy in your old age, are you?" Nick replied, quickly moving his arm away from being slapped again.

3 6

A couple of hours later and the boys had parked, found a good spot to pitch their tent and finished setting it up.

A quick stroll around had ascertained that there was plenty of firewood for a fire already chopped and left in a storage box. They had also had a quick look around the facilities which included toilets, sinks and a few showers. Their tent was the only one pitched at the moment. _Probably because it's a bit late in the year for other holidaymakers. I hope it stays that way so we can have a nice private weekend. _Nick thought.

They had tossed their bags, sleeping bags, pillows and other belongings into the tent and had quickly changed into swim trunks, t-shirts and hoodies, leaving their shoes on for the walk to the lake.

They had decided to go for a swim before the daylight started to fade while it was still warm enough to go in the lake. _That, and I also don't plan on getting up very early in the morning._ Thought Nick._ With Jeff cuddling me, I'll never want to get up!_

The boys started down the path between the trees towards the lake. Nick reached out to take Jeff's towel to carry it for him and stuck it under his arm along with his own, before reaching out to take his hand, interlocking their fingers and swinging it lightly between them as they walked.

Jeff looked over to him and smiled. "If I haven't said it enough times, thank you for doing this for me. I'm having such a lovely time and I feel _so _relaxed!" His subconscious added, _I'm also really horny, a different type of relaxed would be good now too! _Jeff's eyes widened comically at his own thoughts, which he snapped out of when Nick suddenly said, "Ok, let's try to get warmer before we swim. I'll race you to the lake... GO!"

Jeff was left standing momentarily as the brunet tore ahead of him down the path. _Oh, this is so on! _thought the blond as he raced after his boyfriend.

Nick may have got a head start and may be on the athletics team, but Jeff was still a tall gymnast and quickly made up the ground between them and carried on, sailing past the brunet to win easily. Before Nick got there he had already ripped off his hoodie and t-shirt and was just toeing off his shoes to remove his socks when his boyfriend reached him.

"No fair, you're legs are soooo long!" The brunet made the mistake of looking at them, which turned into a lustful stare at the whole of Jeff's body that wasn't hidden by swimtrunks.

"Uh, Nick? You're starting to drool!" Jeff teased, blushing slightly.

Nick snapped his eyes up to meet Jeff's. "Oh?" He said innocently, removing his hoodie exaggeratedly slowly. "Am I?" Next came his t-shirt, still watching the blond whose turn it was to drool. He teasingly ran his hands down his chest to hook his thumbs under the waistband of his swim trunks, letting them sit low on his hips, knowing how it accentuated the v, then he made sure to turn so that his ass was in full view of his boyfriend as he bent slowly to take off his own socks and shoes.

Jeff's entire body was certainly paying full attention to the show.

Nick smirked as he approached the blond whose eyes were lust-blown, going so close that Jeff could feel his breath tickle his light chest hair. "Now who's drooling?" he asked as he continued forwards, making the blond stumble backwards towards the lake. "Maybe we need to do something about that?" He questioned suggestively, his eyebrows raised mischievously.

Jeff looked briefly very excited of the prospect of a hot makeout session before he realised where he had been backed up to and what Nick was probably about to do.

"No, Nick, wait...Aaaaaagh!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

Nick had backed the distracted blond up the boarded short landing pier before grabbing him tightly round his chest and jumping straight into the cold water with him. _Okay, make that icy! It's freakin' freezing! _Nick thought, as he and Jeff both let out shrieks as they hit the water.

"Oh my God! Whose idea was it to go swimming?" The blond yelled dramatically as they surfaced, hair dripping wet. _Well I certainly don't have any problem hiding my excitement now! _Jeff thought. _The cold water has taken care of that! I'd much rather it be taken care of some other way..._

Jeff's thoughts started to wander again, remembering the last time they had found a secluded closet at school. His mind filled with hot images of being in the dark, leaning against the closet wall, his pants and boxers somewhere around his knees as Nick's lips were sealed tight around his... "Aaaagh!"

Nick had dunked his boyfriend again. However, this time he looked a bit worried at the time taken for Jeff to resurface, before his trunks suddenly disappeared south with a tug.

"Hey!" He yelled, laughing, as the blond reappeared, spluttering. Nick managed to grab the waistband of his trunks and yank them back on. "Unless you want my balls to never come back out to play I wouldn't do that again!" Jeff hurriedly released the fabric, not wanting to end his chance of a makeout after their swim. "Let's race to the other side and back to warm up."

They spent the next hour racing each other, wrestling and dunking and generally messing around.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get cold again, maybe we should get out?" Jeff announced suddenly, his voice quavering slightly with his shivers.

"Okay, babe, let's go. Our towels are over that way, I think." Nick replied. The boys swam to the side and hauled themselves out onto the landing area, squeezing the water out of their hair and trunks while heading to pick up their towels. Not wanting to get turned on whilst freezing cold and wet, both boys wrapped their towels around their waists and headed back up the path to the camping area and its shower block, carrying their dry clothes, shoes and socks.

The shower block was draughty and cold. Nick was worried by how cold Jeff was so he quickly turned the shower as hot as it would go and helped him out of his towel and swimtrunks and under the warm water as quickly as possible.

Jeff shut his eyes and stood under the spray desperately trying to warm up. _He looks freezing, I think I'll go and grab some jeans and an extra jumper for each of us before I shower. _Nick quickly let Jeff know he'd be back in 2 minutes, and set off towards the tent.

Before he left the blond he couldn't help staring in awe at the beautiful boy under the water. _How did I get so lucky? _With his eyes shut, face turned up towards the ceiling, water streaking patterns down his pale but deliciously toned body, Jeff looked almost angelic. Nick licked his lips, shook his head to snap his attention back to the task in hand and quickly ran to the tent.

The brunet was cold himself in just a towel and wet trunks, so he grabbed the clothes quickly before running as fast as possible back to the shower block. He noticed that their tent was still the only one pitched, so hopefully they would be alone tonight as it was a bit late for anyone else to start pitching a tent in the dark.

He placed the extra clothes on a dry bench with their other belongings before turning to the shower Jeff was in. He was pleased to see the blond had his normal skin colour back.

Jeff noticed Nick enter. "Hey, Nicky, you must be freezing too! Get in here!"

Nick didn't need to be asked twice. In record speed he stripped and jumped in next to Jeff, who instantly wrapped himself around the brunet to warm him up. After a while of rubbing up and down Nick's arms and back, Jeff added some bodywash and started to lather up Nick.

"This brings back memories!" Jeff laughed, spitting water out when it got in his mouth.

He continued. "I seem to remember being saved by a Knight in... er, well... white fluffy cotton?" He giggled, blushing adorably. Nick had stopped shivering enough to lean up to capture Jeff's lips in a soft kiss.

He replied "I remember it very well. Not only did I find out that day that the hot, sexy blond I sat next to on the first day was on the gymnastics squad and looked _damn hot _in his kit, but then I find out he is gay and sexy as hell with no clothes on. Karofsky may be an ass but I'm glad it gave us the chance to talk... and the rest!" He wiggled his eyebrows as Jeff's blush deepened.

"D-did you mean that?" Jeff locked eyes with the brunet.

"Which bit?" Nick asked, confused.

"That you thought I was hot and sexy on the first day we met? I thought you only noticed me when we were in the locker room and I just had a towel on." He ducked his head.

"Jeffy, how can you think that? Sure, you are completely unmissable with no clothes on, but fully dressed you are still the hottest guy at school! You are beautiful to me and of course I saw that within a few seconds of meeting you. I just wasn't completely sure you were gay, but I had suspicions, and I didn't want to be outed before I knew what the homophobia was like at the school. I'm sorry I was an ass to you that day, I wasn't in the best mood to be honest."

Jeff smiled and hugged his boyfriend tight. "You had every right to be moody, I'm just glad the instant attraction was mutual." Nick looked intrigued, waiting for the blond to explain. "The second you walked into the classroom my jaw hit the floor."

Nick's eyes darkened. The thought of Jeff being so attracted to him instantly that day made the blood rush through his veins, heading south. He leant up to place his hands on the back of Jeff's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that was anything but soft. Lips crashed together, tongues slid and pulses raced.

Jeff's hands slipped easily over the skin on Nick's back which was slick with water and bodywash. He slid them lower to rest on Nick's hips, pulling them close to his. There was no mistaking that both boys were seriously aroused.

Nick started a trail of open mouthed heated kisses along Jeff's jaw to his neck, leaving a large red mark there. He dropped his arms and snaked them around Jeff's back, stroking lower until he rested his hands on his ass, squeezing firmly as he started to trail his wet kisses lower over the blond's chest. Jeff was moaning loudly now, head thrown back, water trailing all over his face, dripping down onto Nick.

Nick dropped to his knees as he simultaneously licked from Jeff's nipple down to his belly button, dipping in there teasingly and then on down the v. He sat back on his knees, staring hungrily at Jeff's straining erection, dripping with pre-come and water from above. Nick's hair was plastered to his head and he quickly smoothed it off of his face before leaning in to softly kiss the head of Jeff's cock. The blond groaned and his hips jerked.

Nick flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe from the underside of the base of Jeff's cock up to the tip, before taking the head in and sucking lightly.

"Nngh! Sooo goood!" Jeff exhaled. The noises Jeff was making were making Nick's own cock throb painfully, being teased by the water drumming over it. Nick balanced himself by gripping one hand firmly on Jeff's hip and the other he wrapped around his own neglected cock and started to stroke as he took Jeff's hardness fully in his mouth and started to suck while bobbing his head up and down, licking at the underside with his tongue. He was so close himself that he started to moan, the vibrations making Jeff's head swim.

"N-Nickyyyy! I-I'm s-sooo clooose! Nnngh!" Jeff warned him as he leant against the shower wall, desperately trying to stop his knees from giving out with the intense pleasure that was washing over him. Nick nodded very slightly to signal it was okay to let go and the blond came violently down his throat with a yell "Niiiiiick!"

Nick swallowed as much as he could, stuttering slightly as he came over his hand, his eyes shut tight as his orgasm hit. He saw Jeff's knees start to buckle and he helped his boyfriend slide down the wall to sit, taking him in his arms and leaning into his chest as they both came down from their highs.

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

Once they had showered again and dried off, they got dressed in their warmer clothes and headed out to the campfire area, hand in hand, wide smiles on their contented faces.

Nick interrupted the comfortable silence between them. He squeezed Jeff's hand as he said "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Jeff nodded in agreement. "Why don't we get sorted for dinner?"

Daylight was starting to fade at this point, so Nick prepared the fire and lit it.

While the brunet was doing this, Jeff located his boyfriend's bag of food and the cool box he had packed for them and starting getting things out for dinner. He found soup, bread, butter and cold meats along with a delicious smelling pasta salad. There was also a tasty looking chocolate cake.

Jeff located the marshmallows his Mum had suggested and smiled when he found she had slipped in some toasting forks too. He took everything over to the fireside area and laid it out on a blanket next to the logs used as seats.

3 6

Nick and Jeff had just finished their food and were feeling quite full after the chocolate cake, which had tasted absolutely delicious. At the blond's insistence that "there's a whole different stomach for toasted marshmallows" Nick had laughed and cleared away their mess while Jeff began to prepare the toasting forks with the pink and white delicacies.

Once Nick had sat back down and began strumming away on his guitar, Jeff began to toast them on the fire.

A few songs and half a packet of marshmallows later, Nick thought _now is the time to sing the song for Jeff. Here goes._

"Uh, Jeff?" The blond looked over to Nick, wondering why he sounded nervous. "Yes, Nick? You okay?"

"Er, yeah, it's just... I've got one final present for you."

Jeff interrupted him "Nick, this trip has been amazing, I don't need any other present than just being here with you!" He got up, crouched in front of Nick and used his fingers to tip the brunet's chin up for a soft, lingering kiss.

Nick smiled. _Yep. That's exactly why I love you._

"Just hear me out, okay?" Nick asked softly, with a smile.

Jeff obediently sat down, waiting for him to carry on.

"I've got a song I wanted to sing for you. I'm not very good with words sometimes, so I thought this would be a better way to get my message across."

Jeff simply gazed at his boyfriend and nodded.

Nick began to strum, slower than the original version. _I know Jeff likes the Plain White T's so he's going to know this song as soon as I get the first line out._

For this reason he locked eyes with Jeff to make sure he saw his face when the recognition hit. Sure enough, his boyfriend's eyes widened in shock as he began to sing to him. Then the blond's face lit up with a beautiful smile and his eyes glistened.

**Give me more loving than I've ever had**

**Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad**

**Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barely getting mad**

**I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

As he started the chorus he knew this was the right song to pick. The smile on Jeff's face was breathtaking. A single tear sneaked its way out of the corner of the blond's left eye and tracked down his cheek as he gazed adoringly back at Nick.

**There's only one thing**

**To do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**You're the best that I've had**

**And I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only one thing**

**To do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**You make it easy**

**It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only one thing**

**To do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**1-2-3-4**

**I love you**

By the end of the song, Jeff's face was covered in tears but he was far from sad. As the last chord died out, Nick finished and took his guitar strap off, placing the instrument on the floor.

He crept over to the emotional blond, crouched in front of him and took both of his hands in both of his.

"I meant every word of that, Jeff. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Nicky." the blond gulped, staring dreamily into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Jeffy!" Nick whispered, and leant in to capture Jeff's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Jeff pulled Nick down onto the blanket he was sat on so they could lay in each other's arms, watching the fire die down to glowing embers, arms wrapped tightly around each other, hearts full.

3 6

The fire had died right down and the air began to get quite chilly. Nick sat up from where he was snuggling with the blond and stretched. _We must have dozed off for a bit. I think we should pack up and get into the tent._

He roused his boyfriend by shaking his shoulder gently and was rewarded with a gorgeous, sleepy smile. "Hey, Nicky, what time is it?" He checked his phone. "Wow, it's 10 already!"

"Let's get the stuff back into the tent and... uh..." Nick faltered as his eyes widened. _We haven't talked about tonight. It's obvious we are sleeping in the same tent, but I don't want to pressure Jeff in any way. It was my idea to come away, so I'll let him take the lead now._

Jeff was having similar thoughts about their sleeping arrangements. _How quickly can we pack this stuff up? It's about time I did something for Nick now and I know exactly what I want to give him._

_Me._

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, smut**

* * *

3 6

Nick chuckled to himself as he noticed the blond rushing to pack up the things and almost sprint back to the tent. By the time he peeked his head through the tent doors, he found Jeff unzipping the two single sleeping bags before re-zipping them together to form a double one.

He had already placed the two pillows at the top of the bags and the rest of their stuff was moved to the side, except for a small silver packet and a little bottle under one of the pillows. He had even placed a box of tissues strategically within reach. _Better to be prepared. _Jeff thought, going through his mental checklist before his brain became scrambled as planned.

He looked up at Nick and blushed. "I, uh, hope this is okay?"

In reply Nick smirked and pulled the blond into a tight embrace. "It's _more _than okay, babe. I definitely want to cuddle with you _all_ _night_."

Jeff's eyes blackened and he stepped out of Nick's arms to reach for the bottom of his sweater and t-shirt. He gripped them both and took them off at the same time, revealing his toned chest as he replied "Cuddling is good, but I have something else in mind, first." His voice was low and husky and Nick was hard in a second.

"W-what did you have in mind?" Nick asked eagerly, his body quivering in anticipation.

Jeff stepped forward to Nick. "I want you to make love to me." Jeff whispered, his lips hovering near the brunet's as he spoke. He closed the remaining gap to kiss Nick passionately.

The brunet groaned and kissed back, relishing the taste of his boyfriend. He reached down to take off his own sweater and t-shirt, breaking the kiss only to get them over his head.

They stood kissing, chests touching, hands roaming as each boy became lost in the other. Nick broke the kiss to lean over to shut the tent doors, darkening the inside of the tent even further, before returning to his boyfriend.

He reached up to wrap his arms around Jeff's neck, pulling his head down so their foreheads rested together.

Nick spoke softly "I really do love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too, so much." Jeff replied, closing the gap between their lips again. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along Nick's upper lip, teasingly. The brunet groaned, parting his lips to greet Jeff's tongue with his own.

He fumbled with Jeff's belt, loosening it and popping the button on his jeans. He carefully lowered the zip and brought his hands back up to gently hook his thumbs under the blond's boxers and jeans at the same time and slowly pushed them down and off, helping him step out of them. While Jeff took off his socks, Nick stripped off too, leaving the boys standing completely naked, staring at each other's aroused bodies in the dim light.

Jeff took Nick's hand and led him to climb into the double sleeping bag together to keep warm.

As they slipped inside the bag, both boys let out moans when their warm flesh met. They laid down, facing each other, legs tangled. Nick gazed into his boyfriend's eyes as he stroked his cheek and checked one last time while he had an ounce of restraint left "A-are you sure?"

"Oh, yes!" Jeff replied and surged forward to kiss Nick hungrily.

They explored each other with their hands and tongues and lips until they were both panting hard. Jeff grasped Nick's hips as he tried to get words out. "I want you, Nick. Please!"

"O-okay." Nick exhaled, his lips kiss swollen. "Have you got any lube or condoms? I have some in my bag if not." He offered.

Jeff smiled and slid his hand under one of the pillows, returning with the bottle, passing it to Nick. "T-there's a condom under there too." He said, reattaching himself to Nick's neck, marking him.

Nick held the bottle in his hand for a bit to warm it while he enjoyed Jeff lapping at his neck. Then he popped the lid and slicked up his fingers on one hand, before gently snaking his arm back around Jeff to settle on his perfect backside. He gently started to run his middle finger down and up Jeff's crack, before pressing past his cheeks to rub directly over his hole. Jeff keened at his touch.

Just as Nick was about to press in, he brought his other hand to gently stroke up Jeff's inner thigh, up to his balls, cupping them lightly and teasing the hair there to take away any discomfort that he might feel. He pressed his middle finger inside Jeff and squeezed his eyes shut, marvelling at the amazing feel of him wrapped around his finger.

"Unnh! S-sooo goood!" Jeff breathed out, pushing himself onto Nick's finger eagerly. Nick decided to press in his lubed up index finger too. Once Jeff was pushing back on these two fingers without any pain, Nick slipped his fingers out and urged the blond onto his back for a better position to distract him from the stretch that three would surely be.

The brunet grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally applied more to his fingers, before lining three fingers up at Jeff's entrance. He leant forward and took Jeff's cock into his mouth fully, lightly sucking as he held his head still. He pushed the same two fingers back inside, immediately working in a third as gently as he could, pausing at each moan from Jeff, sucking him to relieve the pain, until he felt the blond's hips urge him to carry on.

Eventually his knuckles met Jeff's ass and he scissored his fingers, crooking them now and then, searching for his target. Finally his search was rewarded when Jeff's hips bucked and he yelled "Niiiick! Right there! Oh, yeeeesss! Nnngh!" _It's a good job we are the only campers here tonight! _Nick mused, glad that Jeff was doing okay with the stretch.

It suddenly dawned on Nick what was soon going to be replacing his fingers. His cock twitched and he struggled not to lose it too soon, thinking about pushing into Jeff's heat for the first time. He had never topped before and he was suddenly extremely nervous.

Jeff's hands urged Nick's head off of his cock. "I-I'm not going t-to last if you k-keep that up." Nick's lips left the blond's cock with a pop and he leant to retrieve the condom packet from under the pillow. He ripped it open with his teeth and sat back to roll it on, removing his hand from Jeff's ass to do so. His boyfriend hissed at the loss.

Nick dipped his head to softly kiss the head of Jeff's cock. "It's okay, babe. I've got you."

He quickly lubed his own condom-covered cock, before kneeling up to kiss Jeff on the lips as he lined himself up with the blond's prepared hole. He broke the kiss to concentrate, leaning on his hands and holding in a deep breath as he started to press in firmly, continuing steadily until he bottomed out.

The feeling of Jeff's muscles wrapped around him was overwhelming for Nick. He panted heavily, fighting the strong urge to move.

"Niiiick! F-feeels soo good! Unnh!" Jeff moaned. "So full. You're soooo big."

Nick couldn't help but blush at the compliment. _How can he make me blush when my dick is up his ass? _Nick internally laughed at his own bashfulness. The distraction was enough to stop Nick coming too quickly at the intense feelings washing over him.

"You can m-move. I can take it."

For the second time that night, Nick didn't need asking twice. He pulled back tentatively and returned with a thrust. "Nnngh, harder Nicky!"

Nick started to build up a rhythm, gradually building up the pace. He tried aiming for where he'd found the little bundle of nerves when he was prepping the blond. He started to pound harder in that direction, one, two, three times...

"Ohhh yeeesss! Right there! Right theeeereee!" Nick lost all restraint and pounded into Jeff's tight heat, aiming for his prostate every time.

The familiar coiling feeling in his stomach started to build and Nick knew he was near his release. He slowed his thrusts enough to lean up to capture Jeff's lips in a searing kiss, as he balanced on one hand and wrapped the other around the blond's cock, beginning to stroke in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts.

After just a couple of strokes, Jeff couldn't take any more and came with a yell which sounded like his boyfriend's name, his muscles clenching onto Nick's cock and spasming. This pushed Nick over the edge and he stilled suddenly and jerked as he came harder than he ever had before.

The brunet collapsed onto Jeff's chest and was immediately wrapped up by strong arms, holding him close. He felt a kiss land on the top of his head as he gradually came round from his high.

He gently eased himself out of the blond and Jeff passed him some tissues to wrap the condom in, before he returned to the blond's arms, snuggling close for the night.

Nick nuzzled into Jeff's neck as he softly whispered "I love you, Jeffy."

The arms around him squeezed him tight as his boyfriend replied "I love you too, Nicky."

Within minutes, both boys were sound asleep, wrapped up in each other.

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

3 6

Around 2.00 in the morning, Jeff stirred.

_I am desperate for the toilet! _He thought. _I'm also quite sore, there's no way I'll get out of this sleeping bag without disturbing Nick and I don't want him to freak out if he finds me gone any way, so I'll wake him up first. _He gently shook the brunet's shoulder, whispering "Nicky? Nicky? I'm just popping out to the bathroom, okay?"

Nick stretched and yawned, sitting up, squinting. "I'll come with you, babe." He planted a closed-mouthed kiss on Jeff's lips, conscious of his breath. _Maybe I'll take my toothbrush! _He thought quickly.

"Okay, er... do you mind helping me up? I'm a bit, uh... sore." Jeff admitted, embarrassed.

Nick was immediately fully awake, concerned for his boyfriend. "Oh, uh, sure, I'm sorry Jeffy! I didn't want to hurt you!" He groped for the blond's hand in the dark to squeeze it.

Jeff reassured him quickly "It's not your fault, the first time was always going to be a bit painful, but it was _definitely _worth it!" He grabbed Nick's neck and kissed him firmly. "It's nothing I didn't do to you a month ago! Now, where are my boxers?" He laughed, waiting patiently while Nick located their discarded clothes and dressed himself before helping Jeff gingerly to his feet and into his boxers and jeans.

The blond slipped his t-shirt and sweater over his head and stepped with bare feet into his shoes. Nick grabbed his hand and bent over to unzip the tent, before they exited it, heading for the shower block. The brunet had picked up their toiletry bags to take with them. _I have some painkillers in my bag somewhere if he needs them, _Nick thought, still worried.

While Jeff went to the toilet, Nick brushed his teeth, before the boys swapped roles. Nick was wiping the water from his face when Jeff's arms snaked around his middle, the blond pressing up against him in a standing hug. He perched his chin on Nick's shoulder and smiled adorably back at him in the mirror. _I could get used to this. _Thought Nick. _It would be awesome living together one day, sharing the bathroom in the morning._

After both boys had finished in the shower block, they headed back to the tent hand in hand. Jeff was limping slightly and gratefully accepted the painkillers from Nick once they were back inside the tent.

They were both tired, so they stripped their clothes back off and climbed together back into the sleeping bag, ready to stay there until late morning. They immediately snuggled together once the bag was zipped up around them.

Nick had his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?" He punctuated the question with a kiss to Jeff's delicious-smelling hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Jeff quickly replied. The blond leant back slightly and brought a hand up to gently stroke his boyfriend's cheek as he continued. "Nick, thank you so much for this surprise. I've really had a good time, this has got to be one of the best nights of my life so far." He snuggled into the crook of Nick's arm, resting his head on his toned, lightly hairy chest.

"Only one of them?" Nick queried, jokingly, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, well I seem to remember one _amazing_ night a month ago where a gorgeous boy let me do _very_ naughty things to him!" Jeff joked back, giggling.

"Oh really? And do I know this boy? Am I going to need to put my boxing lessons into use again?" Nick pretended to be jealous, before he gave up and laughed.

"You _are_ him, of course, and you know it." Jeff prodded Nick's side. "Any way, as I was saying, that night and tonight are just about equal at the top of my list."

Nick replied softly, all trace of joking gone "Me too." He planted another adoring kiss on the top of the blond's head.

3 6

The next morning the boys had a long lie-in filled with lazy kisses and warm cuddles. They eventually decided to get up and go for one last swim around 11.30, before packing up the tent. Once they had packed most things back into Nick's car, they walked back down to the lake, hands swinging between them.

Nick spread out a blanket for them to sit on so they could have a picnic lunch on the dock, legs swinging over the water. The sunlight sparkled and danced across the water as the two boys happily talked about anything and everything, finishing off the cold meats and pasta salad left over from the day before. There was even a slice of the chocolate cake left for them to share, which they fed to each other with a single fork, taking it in turns.

Once they had finished the cake they sat there holding hands, looking out across the water, enjoying the tranquility of the place which was sure to be a favourite to both of them from now on.

By the time they finally climbed back into Nick's car for the return journey, it was around 4.00 in the afternoon.

As Nick drove, Jeff looked over to his boyfriend. "Hey, Nick, I'd like to pop in to see Natalie before I go home, if that's ok? It was really sweet of her to make me that gorgeous card and I'd like to thank her." _I also want a copy of that photo of us to put beside my bed. It will always remind me of this weekend._

"Sure, babe, no problem." Nick smiled over at his thoughtful boyfriend, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. _I really am so lucky to have found Jeff. I know we're young but I can't imagine ever being with anyone else._

As he concentrated on the road ahead, Nick made a solemn promise to himself._ I'm going to do my best to never mess this up. I want Jeff to be in my life for a long, long time._ His eyes flickered from the road to gaze at his boyfriend, before returning back to the road. _Make that forever._

3 6

The End

* * *

**Reviews? Next in this 'verse is "College Days", then back to chapter 12 of "Overseas Transfer" for the Epilogue :)**


End file.
